efffandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks in »|EFF|« Our ranking system differs from usually used in JA. To gain each rank you must wait at least 1 month. After this peroid you can ask Councillor(or high-ranked member as low-rank) to promote you. He will test your skills to check if you are ready. If you fail promotion you can re-try after the period of time that is promoting Councilor(High member) decision. Common ranks Recruit: When you post an application on our forum you become Recruit. You must wait 1 week being observed by members and Council. If you are active and nice you will be accepted. Otherwise you may not get into clan 8.Jedi Padawan/Influenced When your application is accepted you become formal member. Its the first rank in your way up. 7.Jedi Knight/Sith Sentinel 6.Jedi Guardian/Sith Marauder 5.Jedi Lord/Sith Warrior 4.Jedi Ace/Sith Assassin 3.Jedi General/ Sith Inquisitor To achieve this rank you must beat 2 Councillors and be able to fight against all weapons(single,staff,duals) 2.Jedi Master/Sith Lord To become Master/Lord you have to wait 2 months as Jedi General/Sith Inquisitor. You also need to have some teaching skills to be able to share your wide knowleadge. To achieve this rank you must duel 3 Councillors. Its the first rank who can give promotions Masters/Lords can promote members of their Order(Jedis/Siths) up to 7th rank(JK/SS) 1.Jedi Grand Master/Sith Dark Lord Unlike previous ranks you canot appy for this one. It can be given to you by Council. This rank means that you are not only great fighter but also you are really engaged in clans life. This is distinction for the best Jedi Masters and Sith Lords. Grand Masters/DarkLords can promote members of their Order up to 6th rank(JG/SM) ELITE RANKS After achieving Master/Lord title you can take elite trials. Those will test your ability of fighting all 3 weapons and are extremally hard. Blademaster Jedi Master/Sith Lord who passes trials becomes Jedi/Sith Blademaster Blademasters can promote members of their Order up to 6th rank(JG/SM) Elite Jedi Grand Master/Sith Dark Lord who passes trials will achieve the final rank of Jedi/Sith Elite Elites can promote members of their Order up to 5th rank(JL/SW) Special ranks Predator Divison This rank was made by Councillor Fluffy to keep order in EFF. There are 5 Predators and they are hand picked by Council. They take care of server, prevent multiclanning and do secret missions outside the clan. They are also the only rank despiting Council who have admin on server and on forum. Predators can promote members of both Orders up to 5th rank(JG/SM) Current Predators are: J.Alcivar, Mr.Jetblack, Battousai, Dominus and Boneweaver Council Councillors are the head of EFF. They make the most important decisions and help Emeror to lead the clan. They also accept new members to EFF and promote them. Each Councilor is admin of server, Forum and Wiki. Only current Council decides who can join them. Councilors are: BBB,Blaze,Dzolo,Psycho,Seraskus,Sreigor High Council There is only 1 High Councillor in EFF. He is Council leader and the closest contributor of Emperor. High Councillor of EFF is Fluffy Emperor Almighty EFF Emperor is Apophis. He is the Leader and founder of whole EFF who has absolute power over the clan.